The Warden Journals
by Eltas Aldaron 31
Summary: A series of journal entries spanning the Warden's journey to end the Blight. Their thoughts, hopes, dreams, fears on the life, love and danger they face every day. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Amell - To Lothering

**To Bert-Wrighty belated Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy buddy!**

…

 **Notes: This will hopefully turn into a series of entries spanning across all Warden origins. Chapters will probably be short bite sized pieces.  
Hope you all like it, please let me know what you think.**

…

 **The Warden Journals - Amell**

…

Journal Entry 10 – To Lothering

…

On the road again, this endless trudging is near unbearable. Hard packed dirt jarring me with each step, dust from the others in front of me hang in the air making me cough and my eyes water as I follow in their wake. It's miserable — this road to Lothering. I'm tired all the time and sore but I wouldn't have it any other way.

In the Circle life was comfortable. A gilded cage where hard work meant concentration and focus. On the road, the physical hardship grounded down my joints till the muscles surrounding it swelled. But in truth, this arduous journey does not eclipse the sense of freedom I now have. I had been in the Circle since young and never really knew how good it could feel to be able to walk about in the open air with companions I trusted and companions that trusted me with their very lives. So exhilarating — just like that first day when the open road stretched out before my eyes, the sheer magnitude of freedom within my grasp, making me dizzy. It must be what a hound feels when it finally breaks loose of the leash. I was no longer bound by those who feared my abilities and sought to control me. No longer weighed down by the shackles of those who oppressed me, I tasted freedom and the Templar guard would no longer restrain me.

So this walking is not all bad, I suppose… we get to have breaks, I call for them often. I guess there is one thing I would change if I could. My fitness and battle readiness is more likened to that of a librarian than a warrior and nothing like Alistair's or Leliana's. Even Morrigan who has not been in battle much is used to traversing the Wilds. Together they protect me in their midst and I do what I can with my magic along with the witch. I spoke to Leli once about it, one night at camp when we were both on watch. She was telling me a story of Orlais' first female Chevalier. That night I had confessed how inadequate I felt to be a Warden, let alone a leader. She said, a great leader doesn't always mean the strongest.

Leliana… she makes me feel… so…

I don't know… it's strange. I feel _something_ for her — a pull, ever lingering in the back of my mind. She's a complete mystery to me, despite how openly we talk and banter. Her light draws me like a moth and often at night I find my way to her side listening to her stories. In the morning, my heart skips... my being hums with lightning when she emerges out of her tent hair still messed from sleep. Those clear blue eyes twinkle as they greet me. Those eyes — I find I search them out for encouragement whenever I'm unsure, her trust giving me all the confidence I need in one gaze.

Oh Maker, I'm babbling again!

 _Dear Journal, please completely discard whatever it is I just wrote._

Well rest is over… time to walk again. I must say the tree I've just been leaning on as I write was surprisingly comfortable. I'll be glad when we set up camp again. Leliana promised me another story.

…

Hmm… my eyes have wondered to her again. Don't know what I'd do if she ever looks back and catches me gawking.

...

AN: Big Thanks to Aeowyn99 for looking through this for me :)


	2. Chapter 2 Cousland - Teasings

**Notes: I was going to have chronological journal entries but I seem to have deviated from that initial idea. I may just do snippets that may or may not relate to other journal entries, haven't quite decided yet. It might just be fun to get little glimpses in to the different Wardens Journeys. I think I will have the separate wardens have their very own bunch of entries ie: All entries titled Amell will refer to and belong to the same Amell, same goes for Cousland and other wardens.**

…

 **The Warden Journals - Cousland**

…

Journal Entry 22 – Teasings

…

That small little lamp hanging by the centre pole lends light just enough to tease my eyes with the crimson of her hair. My eyes roll back, closing as her sweet mouth claims mine. Fingers skilled with the bow and lute glide across my naked shoulders, nails dragging just enough to cause gooseflesh to spring up my arms and neck. My eyes snap open only to find sapphire eyes watching me intently, mischief shining in them.

 _The vixen!_

She knows I'm ticklish and it amuses her to no end.

My hands wrap around her waist, fingers digging in slightly as I roughly pull her body towards mine. A soft chuckle tumbles from her smirking lips and all I want to do is explore that moist sweet mouth with my tongue. My hand glide higher, snaking under the hem of her soft tunic, up and up along the smooth musculature of her sides. Lips claim me again, hungrier now, wanting more—her breath filling me, driving me insane.

Her body presses hard on top of mine, desperate, her breathing races as her hands leave my shoulders to grasp her tunic lifting the soft linen up over her shoulders exposing two pale, soft mounds tipped with two rosy nipples. They stand erect, her desire for me evident in their hardness against my fingers. Soft moans erupt from her lips and my eyes can't help but gaze upon her sweet face, wanting to etch every detail into my memory, never to dull.

…

Notes: Hope you enjoyed this entry, love to know your thoughts and if you have any suggestions or anything specific you want a snippet of let me know and I'll see if I can come up with something.


	3. Chapter 3 Mahariel - Like No Other

**Notes: Wow! It has been that long since I posted an update that I forgot how. This journal entry came so naturally to me while I struggle with the other pieces I have on the go. This one is of the Dalish origin. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think and thanks for still reading after all this time. Just a reminder that these are snippets of journal from various wardens and doesn't necessarily follow a chronological order.**

…

 **The Warden Journals - Mahariel**

…

Journal Entry 18 - Like No Other

…

She is nothing like any other human I've met. That piercing golden stare set against alabaster skin framed by a tumble of raven locks. She watched me a few moments, as I watched her in awe. She watched till those delicate lashes hid those beautiful topaz hued eyes from the world. And just before her breaths evened its rhythm to that of sleep, plum coloured lips curved into a smile like she was entirely too pleased with herself.

I am Dalish. A warrior and hunter of my clan. And if not for one unfortunate event I would never have met this remarkable creature who lay in my arms. I would not have felt the gentle touch of her delicate fingers play across my cheek as she pulled me in for a deep kiss. Take that solitary moment away and I would never have known the press of her body against mine. Not seen the sight of her legs parting as I slid my thigh between them… not witness the sensual arch of her back as I pressed us both closer and closer to the brink. I would not have heard her gasps nor her low moans as we rocked together with fervour. Without this curse I would not have known the blessed sound of her cries as we both rode a wave of pleasure that crested high, tumbling us both into bliss.

I am a Grey Warden now. I am the first from my people in a good long time. Power and darkness warred with the blood in my veins—a notion that the raven haired witch admired and enjoyed. She is unlike any other. A rare glimpse of beauty in this ugly world we've both been thrust into. As I lay with her utterly spent, legs aching and my thighs soaked, I find I can no longer hate the curse that brought me to this moment.


	4. Chapter 4 Leliana - Aftermath

**Note: This is Leliana's journal entry, not quite falling in with the theme of "Warden" Journals but hey, I like to mix it up sometimes. I haven't written for a couple of months now, so please forgive the rustiness. Written for Femslash February and a prompt from FB group Bards of Thessia and Thedas, an awesome group of supportive writers and readers.**

 **OoOoO**

 **The Warden Journals - Leliana**

…

Journal Entry – Aftermath

…

I sit and I watch her tremble. She does not see me or notice my presence in these times. Her mind's locked with her near death and there's nothing I can do but wait till she comes around. I used to run to her and hold her, imploring that she stop. The house would shake and earth would thrust through the floors like jagged protrusions. I would burn my hands upon her skin. But my warden, who would bolt upright at my slightest whimpers during my nightmares, remained deaf to my cries of pain. Now I waited and the wait was agony. I watched as clouded eyes saw nothing but the past and scarred skin reopened in her mind. I waited out the gut wrenching, though silent scream that was evident in every line of her face.

For those long moments I remembered with her but not as she did, but of watching her bodily snatched up by talons, her armour screeching as she was crushed within it. I remembered the sound of bones breaking when the metal gave way. The dull thud as she was thrown aside. That gut wrenching scream was not silent back then. I remember that blue light came, then red as Wynne and Morrigan did everything they could to keep her from death, while I cut away at bloody armour. I remembered my warden, who then still rose up to meet the beast once more with sword and staff.

The darkness abated and the natural light of day returned to our house. Furniture stopped rattling and broken debris lay strewn across floor. That deep breath she had held for all that time finally came and troubled eyes cleared. I approached slowly as I always do, making sure she could recognise me before I got too close. Lips would tremble but no sounds came out. She'd lay her sweaty brown on my shoulder while I wrapped her cool skin in a warm embrace. I hummed quietly an old song and listened to her breaths. The sound of luxury to my ears for I remember too, one long moment when that sound had stopped.


End file.
